


Wishes

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Denial, Gloom and Doom, Lost Hope, Not Canon Compliant, Wishes, how typical, i turned an assignment into a fanfic, it was a 150 word assignment, labyrinth 1986
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: Sarah didn't believe in wishing for things. Because she knew that wishes didn’t come true. They couldn't come true. Not when there wasn't anyone listening.





	Wishes

Sarah often found herself starting to say those dangerous words at random times.

  
_‘I wish…’_

  
But she always forgot about those words right before she said them and would carry on with what she had been previously doing.

  
_'It’s a children’s game,’_ she often thought to herself, _'wishing on those little things like candles and stars. Waiting and praying and knowing deep down that eventually (eventually) someone would grant that childish wish and it would come true. Right.’_

  
Sarah was too old to play those sort of games—much less believe in them.

  
Wishes didn’t come true. Sure, maybe you could wish that you wouldn’t get socks from your aunt for Christmas and lo and behold, you got bath salts instead. Sarah understood those wishes.

  
But, honest to God, _'please bring him back’_ types of wishes couldn’t come true. How could they? There was no one out there to grant them.


End file.
